


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dances, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Weddings, other avengers are only mentioned, song inspired fic, this is seriously so damn sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky and you reminisce about your relationship during your first dance at your wedding.*inspired by “Perfect Duet” by Ed Sheeran and Beyoncé*





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> So this just came to me today and I wrote it :) Listen to the song as you read, I think it works best

           Bucky can’t remember the last time he felt nervous about dancing. They had taken lessons for this specific occasion, but you were the one who was nervous; He had felt so confident throughout all the practice, guiding you around the aerobics room, which had been repurposed as a dance floor. 

           But, he takes one look at your bright smile, your face on full display because of the updo hairstyle, and he’s calmed, immediately. He takes your hand and guides you to the wooden panels in the middle of the reception hall. Bucky takes his time, knowing that your dress and shoes are going to slow you down a bit. It gives him time to look out at your friends and family. He sees your parents, grinning at the both of you. He sees Steve and Sam looking proud, if not a little incredulous that this moment is actually happening. Natasha and Wanda look genuinely content, beaming up at Bucky and you. Once you reach the middle of the floor, you turn and put your hand on his shoulder as he takes your other hand in his. He then surrounds your body with his other arm. 

           “You gonna remember all the steps, Buck?” You smirk up at him. He laughs before placing a soft kiss on your lips. 

           “Try not to step on my toes in those shoes, alright, doll?” You chuckle at his teasing and lean your head against his chest as the music starts. 

_ I found a love _

_ For me _

_ Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  _

           Picking a song for your first dance had been more challenging than either one of you had expected. Bucky and you both shared a love for old classics, but you also liked a ton of modern music that he just couldn’t get into.

* * *

 

“Come on, Buck! Alan Jackson is a musical genius! And “Remember When” is such a beautiful song!” You pleaded with him as you two went over song selections at the cafe. 

“Doll, you just shut down the last four songs I suggested! I’m allowed some vetoes. You know I’m not a big country fan.” He tried to reason with you.

“Alright, ya Brooklyn snob.” You rolled your eyes, but Bucky knew you weren’t serious. “How about this one?” You pointed at a new song on your list. 

“Isn’t that the one with the line about holding the girl’s hair back when she threw up?” He asked with a grimace on his face. You were about to respond when you stopped. 

“Fair enough.” You crossed it off your list. You both sighed at the same time. “I seriously didn’t think this would be this hard.” You rubbed at your temples. 

“Hey, we have time, baby. We’ll figure it out.” 

As you drove home from the coffee shop, you scanned the radio looking for a station that was playing music rather than another commercial. You landed on one and finally sat back in the passenger seat. As Bucky drove, he listened to the lyrics of the song he had never heard before this moment. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as the words hit him in a way no song ever had. As the last chords played, he looked over at you and you were already looking at him. 

“Buck...I know I’ve vetoed more of your songs than you can count, but…” You trailed off, looking for the right words. 

“Doll, this is our song.”

* * *

 

_ Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet _

_ Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  _

           “I still love this song.” You muse, looking up at Bucky. 

           “I still think it was fate that we heard it when we did.” He rubs his nose along yours as you two effortlessly sway to the music. 

_ Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  _

_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  _

_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight  _

* * *

 

“So I heard you two finally picked a song?” Nat questioned as they walked towards the gym together. 

“Yeah, it was sorta awesome how it happened. But, yeah we found a song we both love.” Bucky couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. The day couldn’t come soon enough. 

* * *

 

_ Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know _

_ He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we’ll share a home _

_ I found love, to carry more than just my secrets _

_ To carry love, to carry children of our own _

* * *

 

“Bucky, how could this happen?” You sobbed as both of you sat on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for the result of the test. 

“Doll, please, don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to be here.” He held you, trying his best to console you. It was so important to you to be married before this happened. You always wanted a baby and for as long as you had been together, you wanted Bucky’s baby. And you knew that if that stick read ‘positive’, that you would be okay, but you envisioned things so differently. 

The timer on your phone went off and you took a big breath and stood up. 

“Wait, doll.” Bucky stood and grabbed your hand that was reaching for the stick. He smoothed his hair back and sighed. “I wanna do this before we look at that test so you know that it doesn’t matter what it says, I  _ want  _ this.” He gets on one knee and takes a velvet box out of his pocket. “I’ve had this for awhile now and I’ve been racking my brain thinking of the best way to do this, but when you called me in a panic today, somehow I knew this was the right time. This is hard, doll. And there’s going to be harder stuff down the road. But, I know how strong you are. You make me stronger. I’m always going to be here, for the good times, but especially for the bad times. You’ve got me, doll. I’m never leaving so please promise me you won’t either.” He opened the box and exposed a perfect ring. You hadn’t ever really thought about what you would want it to look like, but it’s perfect. Because it’s from Bucky. “Marry me. Please. Please, make me the happiest man on the face of the earth.” 

“James….” Your happy tears ran down your cheeks. “Yes! Yes! Of course!!” You threw yourself on him before he ever had a chance to put the ring on your finger. 

* * *

 

           “Smiling about something in particular?” Bucky asks you. 

           “Just when you proposed…how happy I was. How I completely forgot about the test and how I was actually disappointed when it was negative.” You nuzzle his neck. 

           “Hey, in a few hours, I’ll change that.” You can  _ hear _ his smirk. 

_ Darling, just hold my hand _

_ Be your girl, you’ll be my man _

_ And I see my future in your eyes _

* * *

 

“Wouldn’t this just be the perfect nursery?!” Bucky exclaimed as the realtor showed you a beautiful house in Upstate New York. 

“Bucky, I love it. This…. I mean, I think this might be it.” You looked back at your realtor, who was looking absolutely thrilled at the prospective sale. “Can you give us a minute, please?” You smiled at her and she nodded and moved down the hallway. “This is perfect. It’s only a half an hour away from the complex so we can still do what we have to do there, but it’s far enough away so it’s  _ ours _ .” You beamed at him. 

“I know, baby. This really is perfect. I can see us growing old together here.” He mused as he glanced all around the room. “And there is plenty of room so our girls can run around here.” He just kept smiling and you looked at him. 

“James Barnes….do you want a bunch of little girls that you can spoil?” You teased him. 

“Oh, doll. You know I do! I already have you and to have just a bunch of mini-you’s running around….it would just be a dream come true.” 

“Aw, can’t we have at least one mini-Bucky. Bucky jr.! How cute would that be!?” You both laughed, thinking about the amazing life you were about the embark on.

* * *

 

_ I have faith in what I see _

_ Now I know I have met an angel in person  _

_ And he looks perfect tonight  _

           “I’m the lucky one, James.” You break the comfortable silence you two had been dancing in for a while. “You always say you’re lucky to be with me, but  _ I’m  _ the lucky one.” You have to fight back the tears that threaten to escape and ruin your makeup. “I’m so happy we found each other and that you chose me.” 

           “Oh, doll. You’re gonna make me cry at our wedding reception.” He chuckles, his eyes crinkling and sparkling with unshed tears. “Let’s just call it even, okay? ‘Cause I don’t think I’ll ever accept that I’m not the lucky one. We’re both lucky. This is a once in a lifetime thing. This is the real deal. I love you. I love you so much.” 

           “I love you, too, Bucky.” 

_ No I don’t deserve this  _

_ You look perfect tonight _

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think! I always love your feedback


End file.
